Give Me All Your Love
by Sabaku no T
Summary: O medo que ele havia sentido de perdê-la por conta do tempo que passaram sem se ver, sumiu no momento em que ela se entregou a ele, mais uma vez. - Shikamaru & Temari - Oneshot - Presente para Shinoda-q


**N/A:** Fic dedicada a Shinoda-q ! (L)

Contém possíveis insinuações (-q) de Spoiler's dos últimos capítulos do mangá.

/e tem hentai também, se não gosta... não leia 8D

Naruto não me pertence. –amém–

Música do _Whitesnake_ pra variar (L)

* * *

**Give Me All Your Love**,

Shikamaru x Temari

* * *

Sentou no telhado de uma das novas casas da vila e juntou as mãos na frente do corpo. Voltou seu olhar pro portão da vila e suspirou pesadamente quando os viu entrar. Envoltos em uma capa cada um, mais altos, mais imponentes e definitivamente, mais problemáticos. Estavam acompanhados de Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato e Naruto. Tentou desviar os olhos deles por apenas um segundo, mas percebeu que era mais forte que sua vontade.

Ainda mais quando percebeu que _ela_ já o achara.

Exibia um sorriso inclinado e um brilho diferente no olhar. Sentiu o coração acelerar algumas batidas e sem perceber, sorriu. Há quanto tempo não via Temari! Chouji, que estava sentado do seu lado há um tempo, ria.

- Você não vai cumprimentá-los?

- ...

- Que tipo de guia é você?

- Do tipo covarde, eu acho.

Chouji riu de novo, e sem escolhas, Shikamaru apenas continuou a lhe olhar de longe.

-----

I am blinded by your smile // _Estou cego pelo seu sorriso_

And I'm crazy about your walk // _E louco pelo seu caminhar_

-----

Caminhou até o campo de treinamento onde eles estavam fazendo as reuniões e quando chegou, se deparou com todos seus amigos. Ino ainda estava abatida, mas Chouji ao seu lado tentava a consolar. Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Lee... Sakura, Naruto e Sai também estavam presentes dessa vez.

- Incrível. Até para andar você tem preguiça.

Virou a cabeça para a sua direita reparando na presença de mais duas pessoas que até então não havia visto. Kankurou, que havia lhe dirigido à palavra, sorria. Ao seu lado, Temari apenas o observava com o cenho franzido. Do lado dela, o único "banco" vazio.

- É problemático demais andar rápido.

Apesar de ter dito isso, ele se apressou para sentar do lado da loira. Inclinou o corpo para trás, encostando as costas na arvore atrás dele. Ela fez o mesmo e cruzou as pernas. O Nara apenas cerrou os punhos, e alheio à reunião que havia começado, sussurrou.

- Precisava usar roupas tão curtas?

- De que outra maneira chamaria sua atenção?

A viu morder o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos tentando se focar no que Neji dizia. Podia prever que logo falariam com ele, mas sua concentração estava quase nula. Talvez fosse o fato do perfume dela lhe embriagar, ou o fato dela querer lhe provocar cruzando as pernas a cada dois minutos...

- Senti sua falta.

Ele riu fraquinho antes de dizer _"Eu também"._

-----

I shiver and I shake // _Eu tremo e tenho calafrios_

When I hear you baby talk // _Quando te ouço falar_

-----

Mais tarde, eles se encontraram na hora do jantar. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Gaara que conversava com Naruto assuntos sérios, provavelmente, sobre sua posição na guerra. Suspirou e se aproximou, desviando de todas as outras mesas. Inclinou a cabeça cumprimentando o Kazekage e mandou um sorriso disfarçado para Temari que o correspondeu do mesmo modo. Não demorou para que ela cochichasse algo no ouvido do irmão, saindo dali em seguida. O Nara não demorou para arranjar uma desculpa para sair também.

Ela o esperava encostada a uma árvore, a alguns metros de distância da saída do restaurante. Quando ele passou a andar, ela o seguiu.

- Você demorou.

Ele diminuiu os passos até ela o alcançar, e quando o fez, sorriu.

- Você sempre diz que não podemos levantar suspeitas que estamos juntos. Ou... – Ele parou e a olhou por cima dos ombros – Você realmente queria que saíssemos de lá juntos?

Ele não teve resposta alguma.

-----

I'm a fool for your loving, baby // _Eu sou louco por seu amor, baby_

Give me all your loving tonight // _Me dê todo seu amor esta noite_

-----

Bateu a porta e a encostou nela no processo. Ergueu os dedos e tocou-lhe o rosto, passando o polegar nos lábios entreabertos. Ela soltou o seu pergaminho, o deixando cair no chão atrás de seus pés. Ergueu as mãos e as pressionou na nuca dele que sentiu as unhas dela lhe arranharem superficialmente. Suspirou, quando a viu aproximar o rosto e sorriu, quando sentiu os lábios dela encaixarem perfeitamente nos seus.

Desceu as mãos para a cintura da jovem, e a sentiu desabotoar seu colete com rapidez. Desceu ainda mais as mãos, parando-as nos quadris, a apertando de leve contra seu corpo. Temari soltou um ar de riso, mordeu seu lábio, e se separou. Olharam-se nos olhos e quando ele ia dizer o quanto estava feliz por estar com ela, a sentiu distribuir beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço enquanto segurava seus cabelos com força. Sem querer esperar, a puxou para seu colo, prendendo uma perna de cada lado.

O quarto estava _muito_ longe.

A sentou no sofá, mas antes a ajudou a tirar sua saia. Ergueu os braços e ela ergueu sua camiseta preta não perdendo a oportunidade de arranhá-lo no processo. Tirou suas sandálias e sua calça e ela fez o mesmo com a parte de cima da sua roupa. Ele puxou uma de suas pernas para cima do ombro e foi desenrolando sua metade de meia arrastão. Fez a mesma coisa com a outra.

Quando acabou, sentou no chão de frente para o sofá e começou a admirá-la.

- Odeio quando você faz isso.

Ruborizou e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Ele riu e fez um leve carinho no seu joelho.

- Não tenho como evitar.

Ela suspirou e desceu do sofá sentando no chão. Shikamaru estendeu a mão direita e lhe acariciou o rosto, os ombros, os braços... E segurou sua mão no final. Temari sorriu, e sem esperar, engatinhou até ele o fazendo deitar.

- Você está falante demais hoje.

- O que queria? – Esperou ela deitar sobre si para lhe abrir o fecho do sutiã – Fazia tanto tempo que não nos víamos... Eu tive medo, Temari.

- Não precisa mais ter, bebê-chorão. – Encostou sua testa na dele – Eu já estou aqui.

Segurou-lhe pelos cabelos loiros e a beijou com volúpia sendo retribuído igualmente. Girou o corpo, permanecendo em cima dela, largando o sutiã para trás. Ela segurava seu cabelo com uma mão, enquanto a outra abaixava sua boxer. Desceu os lábios, deixando marcas por onde passava e a ouviu gemer seu nome incontáveis vezes, em tons cada vez mais altos.

- Eu preciso de você.

Mordeu de leve sua barriga e sentiu a perna torneada dela fazer força para ele rolar novamente. Quando ela parou em cima de si, ele a viu sorrir e tremeu.

- Eu também.

Sem esperar mais nenhum sinal, puxou a calcinha dela com força rasgando o tecido fino. Temari fez uma careta de desaprovação e ele sorriu. Segurou sua cintura com força e se sentou a penetrando no processo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior impedindo sua voz de sair. Ele apenas beijou seu colo e começou a incentivar a se mover.

Beijos lotados de volúpia agora impediam seus gemidos saírem altos demais. Shikamaru sentia suas costas arderem devido às unhas afiadas de Temari, e ela não sabia mais dizer onde ela começava e ele terminava.

Ele deitou o corpo a levando junto. Continuou a investir contra ela, agora em movimentos rápidos. Quando ela gritou seu nome, jogando a cabeça para trás, ele se viu tombando em cima de seu corpo curvilíneo. Sorriu, e depois de beijar novamente seus lábios, se retirou dela deitando do seu lado.

- Me leve para a cama Shikamaru... – Falou ofegante e segurou sua mão – Dormir aqui no chão não será bom para nenhum de nós...

-----

I'll do anything you want // _Eu farei qualquer coisa que você queira_

Just give me all of your loving tonight // _Somente me dê todo o seu amor esta noite_

-----

Acordou com a luz batendo forte em seu rosto. Havia esquecido de fechar a cortina na noite passada. Sentou-se e olhou para o lado, vendo que estava sozinho. Suspirou pesadamente e voltou a deitar na cama, fazendo as molas rangerem quando soltou o peso de uma só vez. Quando o quarto voltou ao seu silêncio, ele pode ouvir passos ao longe. Sorriu e fechou os olhos.

- Até que horas pretende ficar dormindo?

- Hm... Não sei...

Sentiu o peso do lado da cama e abriu apenas um dos olhos. Ela já estava trocada, pronta para sair. Ele sorriu triste, e a sentiu afagando-lhe o cabelo.

- Nos veremos logo.

- Eu sei.

Sorriu, deu um leve beijo em seus lábios e saiu do quarto não perdendo a oportunidade de rebolar no processo. A ouviu dizer um "até logo" e o som da porta se fechando com força. Decidiu levantar, e quando se sentou, viu que ela havia deixado ali já o seu café da manhã para lhe poupar o trabalho de ir até a cozinha. Suas roupas também estavam dobradas, próximas ao fim da cama.

Pegou sua caneca de chá e ficou vendo o céu através da janela do quarto. Temari era uma mulher imprevisível. E esse era um dos motivos para ele a amar tanto.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu seei que eles podem, de fato, não ir pra Konoha, mas o Kishimoto cheira substâncias estranhas, portanto... vai saber né? –q

**Reviews? **8D

:*****


End file.
